narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teiryū Uzumaki
Teiryū Uzumaki is a Shinobi native to , member of the , member of Team 13, and current Jinchūriki of , the Nine Tailed Beast. The son of legendary Monks of Stone Grandmaster Unmakase Uzumaki and an unknown king who died before he was born, Teiryū always felt he was destined for greatness. With a steely eyed determination, he pushed through life with a smile that has never faltered, even when faced with the darkest of adversities. He has continued to be an inspiration to his village, and when partnered with Raishin Uchiha, they are known amongst the village as the greatest tag team in existence. Appearance Teiryū is considered by many to be one of the most attractive young males in Konohagakure, second only to the village's Searing Flash. With a refined physical structure polished and chipped away by the training he has undertaken with his mother, Teiryū's physique is perfect, with only five percent of his body being fat. Luxurious crimson hair shines like a ruby in the sunlight, largely unkempt and tied in a long ponytail, it's outshined only by his crimson red eyes, one of the defining aspects he inherited from his mother. He stands tall among his peers and he stands out in a crowd thanks to his unique appearance. He often wears a dark colored uniform from his ANBU days, and wears a white robe over it during his public appearances, a robe one would almost compare to the robes a Hokage would wear, but without the details commonly seen such as the number or position. As he got older, he began wearing the royal garments once worn by his father, given to him by his mother after his death. Consisting of an embroidered white jacket with black accents and red patterns over the sleeves, a large tuft of fur sits over the shoulder of the attire, once the hide of a great beast that terrorized the king's lands. He wears black pants complemented with a pair of black boots adorned with silver armor plating. Personality People around Teiryū consider him something of an emotional healer. In the flames of sorrow and despair, he's a quenching rain that eases the hearts of those deep in sorrow. He's always smiling, always happy, even in the darkest of moments. Sorrow has been a recurring theme in his life, having seen many losses in his life going from Shinobi, to ANBU, all the way up to the Military Police Force. This is while also keeping up with his tasks as Jinchūriki, which has been a complicated undertaking for centuries. Oftentimes, people have shied away from Jinchūriki, because of the destructive nature of the beast within them. This has led to ostracization of the Jinchūriki, and some of them were led down a dark path. Despite this, Teiryū keeps a strong bond with his Tailed Beast, Kurama. Likewise, Kurama sees Teiryū's spirit as inspiring, as he never falters in even the darkest of times. No matter how dark things turned for Teiryū, he faced his trials with a smile, because happiness is the most powerful emotion one can possess. He smiles, because it assures those around him that everything will be okay, while also assuring himself of the same thing. Background Unmakase always felt her injuries would one day catch up to her. And she was right. One day while training, she collapsed. The healers told her that the bones in her legs had been irreparably fractured, and that overexertion would lead to them being permanently broken. Seeing this as the time to finally put her life as a fighter behind, she bequeathed her title of grandmaster to her successor, and left Iwagakure with their graces. She settled down in the village of Konohagakure, where she met a mysterious man garbed in royal garments. She had her hunch he was a king, but never pressed onto it. She found him to be very charming, though, and eventually fell in love with him. Their romance was short lived, however, as the king was found by assassins from his kingdom, one he escaped from because of the corruption that grew, despite all of the good he had done to purify the kingdom, and he was slain. But not before Unmakase learned she was pregnant with the late king's child. When Teiryū was born, the doctors noted his chakra levels were incredibly high, even for an Uzumaki. The current Jinchūriki at the time was dying, and a new vessel was needed. Seeing a bright future for her son, one that would push him through great adversity, she agreed. Because of the child's incredibly high chakra, the transfer from the old vessel to the new was almost painless and quick. Teiryū's childhood was rather daunting. Other children often mocked him for being the host of such a monster, but he refused to let it get the best of him. Unmakase decided to train Teiryū in the art of Crushing Stone to pass it on, keep it from being forgotten. As Teiryū grew, his training grew more intense, sharpening and honing his body into a master cut jewel, much like his mother was. This hardened body and incredible chakra control combined with great mentorship allowed him to pass the academy with flying colors. He was assigned to Team 13, partnered with Raishin Uchiha, and the two quickly built a friendship that would last through everything thrown at them. They proved to be incredible tag team partners, impressing every one of their superiors. They both became Chūnin at the same age, passing the Exams incredibly quickly. Even their transition to Jōnin was smooth and quick, as their skills proved invaluable to the village. Because of their incredible teamwork and skillset, they were recruited as ANBU, where their skills would be put to the test in dangerous situations, ones that would show just how dark the world can be. The dangers and sorrow they would face, the countless losses they'd encounter, shaped their lives forever. But their friendship never faltered, and shines as a bright beacon. Abilities Teiryū always felt he was destined to be an accomplished shinobi, a mindset once shared by his first incarnation, . But he knew that it would take more than just feeling like he was destined for greatness. He needed to become his destiny. Years of striving for physical, mental, and spiritual perfection, Teiryū took every route he could to improve himself. Years of training alongside his mother gave him a body as strong as the stones his mother once walked upon, and learning from the Jōnin above him helped him learn new skills as well. His time in ANBU was spent constantly improving himself in the abilities he possessed, sharpening the blade that was his body into the ultimate weapon. Building a powerful bond with Kurama, he also proved himself to be an excellent Jinchūriki, harnessing the beast's powers in ways not seen since the days of Naruto Uzumaki. His bond with Kurama allows him to harness the power of his Tailed Beast Mode at its fullest potential. Fūinjutsu Thanks to Teiryū's incredibly high chakra pool, even for an Uzumaki, and his knowledge of seals, Fūinjutsu is one of his many specialties. By utilizing several seals for virtually any occasion, Teiryū can turn the tide in battle with just a single seal. Using several, he can turn a hopeless battle into a hard earned victory by knowing where to place them, and when to set them off. He is also well versed in the Uzumaki's Adamantine Sealing Chains. Utilizing these chains, he can subdue even the most powerful of foes. Using them offensively, Teiryū can create choke points that prevent his targets from escaping, trapping them for a coordinated assault from his teammates. With countless seals inside of his robes and on his uniform, Teiryū can countless tools to utilize for the situation at hand. Teiryū's musical capabilities also allow him to activate his seals via music, either by voice, or by an instrument if he has one on hand. Chakra Reserves and Stamina As an Uzumaki, it's a foregone conclusion that Teiryū's chakra is incredibly high. But what sets him apart from other Uzumaki is just how high it is. When his Hyūga teammate looks at his chakra through her , she likens his chakra to an almost solid mass of energy through his body, no spots of emptiness to be seen anywhere upon his body. Even without the extra chakra granted by Kurama, Teiryū possesses an unnaturally high amount of chakra, to the point where it often frightens sensory-nin who detect his presence, comparing it to the presence of an army. This incredible amount of chakra allows Teiryū to win out in virtually any battle of attrition, even against opponents capable of absorbing chakra; his body produces chakra faster than they can absorb it, and some have even been overwhelmed by the amount of chakra they absorb. This allows Teiryū to outlast nearly any opponent when stamina becomes a dominant factor, giving him an edge that never dulls. He has often fought for days on end without rest thanks to his seemingly endless chakra and stamina. Ninjutsu and Nature Manipulation Much like his mother, Teiryū is well versed in Ninjutsu, specifically techniques pertaining to Earth Release. Utilizing many of the weight manipulation techniques Earth Release has to offer, Teiryū can make himself move even faster, or hit even harder than what his incredible strength already allows. He's also well versed in Fire Release and Wind Release, the former he's more closely linked to. He has been able to refine his Wind Release to create powerful gusts of wind that disorient his opponent, even blowing them straight into a trap set by his seals. He has also mastered one of the more difficult chakra manipulation techniques, the Rasengan, and has successfully applied Wind Release to it to add to its potency. But where he shines the most is Fire Release. Fire has always been a specialty for the talented Uzumaki. A subtle form of creation as old as time itself. Even his Uchiha teammate has been in awe over the mastery of fire possessed by Teiryū. By creating small amounts of fire chakra, Teiryū can heat up the air around him to provide a passive heat source that lingers in the air for long periods of time. This gives him extra fuel to enhance his Fire Release. By pulling in on this heated air, Teiryū can create infernos without using any chakra beyond what was used for the heat itself. But by actually applying his chakra in a concerted effort, his flames become nigh-unstoppable. Walls of flames that can swallow small buildings, fireballs that rival the sun in brightness and intensity. Not even water alone is enough to put out the flames brought forth by the Uzumaki's mastery of Fire Release. He can even wrap himself in flames to create a cloak of fire to enhance his taijutsu, delivering scalding burns upon his foe, combined with the brutality of his raw strength. Teiryū has dedicated himself to the art of Fire Release, becoming one with the flames, both figuratively, and literally. Exposing himself to natural flames for years, Teiryū dedicated himself to a single goal; manipulate every form of natural fire, no matter how powerful it may be. This led to him being burned many times, but each time, he was able to slowly expand on his control over the fire. But he wasn't quite where he wanted to be yet. He wasn't satisfied until the flames could wrap around him, but be unable to consume him. By learning to master this, he could prevent firestorms from being able to burn anything, but still remain alight. This required the greatest dedication of all; willingly allowing himself to be consumed by the flames. By demonstrating willingness and restraint, restraint from backing away from the flames, Teiryū finally grasped control of the flames, and they could no longer burn him, nor anything else around him. With this absolute defense with Fire Release, even the most powerful techniques can be rendered inert by Teiryū's dominating influence over the art of fire. Fire has been described as one of the more difficult natures to master, second only to Lightning Release. Even flames created from chakra can burn the user if not properly harnessed. Teiryū accepted this early on when transitioning from Wind Release to Fire Release. He knew the difficulties of adapting to an entirely new nature affinity, and was ready to accept the consequences, no matter how mentally, physically, and emotionally difficult they may be. This transition allowed Teiryū to utilize both natures to frighteningly accurate degree. Utilizing Wind Release in tandem with his Fire Release allows Teiryū to amplify his flames by giving them an extra layer of oxidation, enabling them to burn brighter, hotter, and longer. This also protects his flames from even the most powerful Water Release techniques. By utilizing Wind Release, the extra fuel allows the flames to burn through the water, and what the flames can't burn away, the wind pushes aside. Taijutsu Teiryū was trained in the art of taijutsu when he was old enough to throw his first punch. Unmakase, wanting him to one day be the next Grandmaster of Stone should he ever make Iwagakure his home, trained him in the art of Crushing Stone. This also meant strengthening his body with the same training regiments put upon his mother. Wanting to be as strong as his mother, he agreed, no matter how much physical pain he went through. Much like his mother, his training began with boulders tied to his legs and arms. He would train his body until he could move the boulders. And when he was able to move them freely with no resistance, the boulders got heavier. To make this easier on him, Teiryū tought himself a that created a series of braces made out of stones on his arms and legs that get heavier with each training session. Over the years in between his studies and missions, Teiryū's training grew even more intense. When he was at the age of sixteen, his training was complete. He learned everything his mother could teach him of the Crushing Stone style. But Teiryū thought it could be refined even further. So he took notes from a martial art he learned had been gaining prevalence in Kumogakure, called Wing Chun. Seeing an opportunity to add grace to Crushing Stone, he traveled to Kumogakure and met the grandmaster there. Her name was Shizuka Uyoku. She became a bit eccentric following her head injury giving her synesthesia, but she was an important teacher for Teiryū. She taught him how to use all that excess strength while using as little muscle activity as possible. Because of his strength, he easily destroyed on of Shizuka's training dummies, so she had the local blacksmith design one out of steel, which fared far better. Over the next year, Teiryū harnessed the martial art of Wing Chun. Combined with his Crushing Stone fighting style, he named this new fighting style Crashing River, a reference of both the hardness of Crushing Stone, and the gentle, river like nature of Wing Chun. Combining Wing Chun's pinpoint and on the dot defense with Crushing Stone's brutal offence, Teiryū can break down his opponent in mere seconds. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Jinchūriki of Kurama, Teiryū can tap into the Tailed Beast's chakra, mixing it with his own to transform into a beast of unrelenting power. While the last once tapped into Kurama's power in times of anger or desperation, Teiryū accepted his bond with Kurama at an early age, forming a strong level of trust between Jinchūriki and Tailed Beast. This means his can freely tap into his Tailed Beast transformations without negative drawbacks, as Kurama isn't a dominating factor in the transformation, but rather it's a transformation consisting of both sides of the coin. This allows him to tap into the powerful Nine-Tails Chakra Mode without any restrictions, turning him into a nigh-unstoppable powerhouse. He can also utilize the full power of the Tailed Beast Mode to gain an edge against very powerful forces that his body alone can't fight against, turning into the avatar of Kurama himself to lay waste to his foes in a display of power and frightening dominance.